Talk:Sisko's Creole Kitchen
Bey Toh Who is "Bey Toh" and why do we care? No offence to whomever added that note, but stating that he/she is a frequent visitor in some novel doesn't establish relevance. Makon 11:39, 16 Jan 2006 (UTC) Menu Image transcript: TODAY'S SPECIAL -'Shrimp remoulade'; tender gulf prawns with a tangy dipping sauce of mustard, capers, shallots and onions -'Fried oysters'; stuffed oyster fried to tender perfection with a creamy green onion dipping sauce -'Artichokes Jake-O'; fragrant... steamed until tender... garlic broth with melted butter for dipping. ---- – AJ Halliwell 03:20, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Feasability I've never been able to understand how Sisko's dad could run a restaurant in the 24th Century. How does he compete with replicators? Wouldn't he have to use them anyway to get the ingredients for his food? Or does he have his own farm on top of a restaurant? If so, who works it, his kids? If not his kids, how could he possibly induce anyone into tending a farm for him without paying them? What about the meat in his meals--is that from livestock, or replicated? If it's from livestock, how is that consistent with Riker's supercilious claim from TNG Season 1 that humans no longer "consume the flesh of animals" for food? More fundamentally, how and why would anyone start a business in a society where money and profit don't exist anymore? To me, this is just one of those things that defies common sense or explanation. I know that anything we might come up with would just be speculation, but surely this should be dealt with in the article somehow?--Antodav 03:49, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :People do things because they still like doing them. Actual cooked food has always been presented as better than replicated, and Sisko's restaurant offers more than just cooked food, but an excellent atmosphere, something that Joseph himself promotes with his customers. He cooks it because he wants to, he enjoys doing all of that. Presumably, the same is true of an ability to get ingredients, or maybe they are just transported up off the ocean or wherever. Someone else then may own a farm. As for TNG season 1, it said lots of things, had men in dresses, and a perfect planet with blond hair, blue eyed, white people, where a planet of black people was seen as backwards. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do the French still eat horse? Why do the Sardinians eat donkey? Why do some Asian cultures still consume dog? Usually illogical things like eating cute little doggies and cooking with real food in the 24th century stem from "necessity-turned-tradition"; that is, what was once essential to survive has become an unnecessary tradition in the face of advancing technology. Whether you cling to them or not depends on a multitude of variables, such as social class, wealth, values, beliefs, etc. Remember: not all "unnecessary traditions" are bad, just the ones that cause suffering or retard progress. If we loose our roots and traditions we loose our past, and thus we loose the future as well.